Liquid personal cleansing products are becoming more popular in the United States and around the world. Desirable liquid personal cleansing compositions must meet a number of criteria. For example, in order to be acceptable to consumers, a liquid personal cleansing product must exhibit good cleaning properties, must exhibit good lathering characteristics, must be mild to the skin (not cause drying or irritation) and preferably should even provide a moisturization benefit to the skin.
Liquid personal cleansing products which contain high levels of lipophilic skin conditioning agents have been disclosed. In fact, consumer products, such as Olay Moisturizing Body Wash, which, especially when used with the Olay Cleansing Puff, deposit lipophilic skin conditioning agents on the skin are enormously popular with consumers. Nevertheless, some consumers would prefer to have an even greater moisturizing benefit delivered from these liquid personal cleansing products. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a liquid personal cleansing composition with even greater moisturizing properties.
It has now been found that the deposition of a lipophilic skin moisturizing agent on the skin can be dramatically increased if the lipophilic skin moisturizing agent comprises relatively large oil droplets.